<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even a queen has needs by JohnDoe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129481">Even a queen has needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44'>JohnDoe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Needs, Sex, distraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys turns to Jorah for some fun in Meereen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even a queen has needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was excited and just a little bit nervous. She had given it much though and had decided it was ok, but she could definitely be making a mistake. But she needed this. Ruling was stressful and she needed a distraction. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Enter.” She said. Ser Jorah Mormont walked into her chamber. “Thank you for coming Ser Jorah.” She flashed him a smile.</p><p>“I’m yours to command Your Grace.” He said. “How can I serve?”</p><p>“Before I ask this of you, you must know that it’s ok to refuse.” She said.</p><p>“What is it.” He asked.</p><p>“I’m.... well I’m under a lot of stress Jorah.” She said awkwardly. “And a distraction would be welcome.”</p><p>“Distraction?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes, even is queens have needs.” His eyes widened as he realised what she was asking.</p><p>“I would be honoured to assist.” He said.</p><p>“Then undress Ser.” She commanded. “And lie down on the bed.” He undress remarkably fast and before she knew it he was lying on her bed. She crawled up onto him, and grasped his manhood in her palm, it was larger than Drogo. She hitched up her skirts and lowered herself down onto him, slowly impaling herself on his length. It had been so long since Drogo that it took some time to become accustomed to the feeling. Once she was ready she began to roll her hips, and to her surprise she felt Jorah spill soon after she began. She looked down at his face and could see how ashamed he was.</p><p>“Forgive Khaleesi, it’s been some time.” He said. “And I’ve never experienced anything such as this.”</p><p>“It’s fine Ser.” She said before starting again. She moved herself up and down his length, savouring the feeling of his cock within her. As she rode him he reached up and cupped her breasts through her dress, giving them a squeeze. She slid her dress down below her shoulders and freed her tits for his benefit. This time when he spilt she too found her release. There was a sweet burst of pleasure within her, her whole body quivered from the force of her orgasm. She was content but apparently her bear was not. He flipped them over, his manhood never leaving the tight confines of her cunt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting his hips. Each powerful stroke reached the mouth of her womb before withdrawing. She took his head in her arms and guided it to her tits, he eagerly took her breasts in his mouth. This time she found her release first, pleasure once again coursed though her body as she cried out for all of Meereen to hear. Once more she felt the heat from his loins fill her, and she savoured the feeling. He laid down beside her and they both scrambled for breathe.</p><p>“That has to be a dream.” He said.</p><p>“I can assure you it was real.” She said. </p><p>“Can I ask why you picked me and not Daario?” He asked.</p><p>“Daario saw me as a conquest.” She said simply. </p><p>“Was this a one time thing?” He asked.</p><p>“We will see.” She said. </p><p>“I guess I must still prove myself.” He said, standing at the end of the bed and pulling her to her knees before him. He entered her again and pounded her from behind until they both found there release once more. </p><p>“Fine.” She conceded. “We can do this again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something I cooked up while writing my ned/dany story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>